An Emerald set in Platinum
by PsionicRain
Summary: A former champion walks alone through the vast Sinnoh region. That is until he meets a blue haired girl trying her best just to survive in a world that has forgotten about her. Together they will face many physical challenges. But sometimes it's the mental challenges that are the hardest to face. (T for some language and slight violence)
1. A New Beginning

A young man stood at the pier of Canalave city, excited for a new adventure. A floppy, white, and green knit cap sat on his head. He sported an orange and black coat, over top of a black t-shirt. He wore orange and black, fingerless gloves, and black pants. On his feet were a pair of worn out Running Shoes. On his belt was a clip with a single Pokeball in it.

His name was Brendan. And until recently, he was the champion of the Hoenn region.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ Brendan sat in his room in Ever Grande City, waiting. Constantly waiting for the next challenger. Waiting for the next trainer that thought they had what it took to take him on. That's all he had to do nowadays. Normally as champion he would be out in his region, trying to calm any trouble. But ever since that day 3 years ago, all had been peaceful._

_ Brendan shivered. He didn't like to think about that day. The day when two madmen had the absolutely _**brilliant **_idea to summon two legendary Pokemon, whose fighting nearly destroyed the region, if not the world. He could still feel the rain hitting him as he climbed the Sky Pillar, trying desperately to find another legendary Pokemon to stop the two that were already fighting. _

_ Shivering from the memory, Brendan stood up, and started pacing around his room. Even though it still gave him chills thinking about it, he couldn't help but miss the excitement, the feeling of adventure. He remembered while he was climbing Sky Pillar, his foot slipped in the heavy rain and nearly sent him plunging hundreds of feet to his death. While it scared the hell out of him, he couldn't help but miss the feeling. Not of almost dying. But of the adventure. He had traveled throughout his region, beaten all eight gyms, completely disassembled two criminal organizations, stopped the end of the world, and made his way through the entire Pokemon league. And now he was stuck sitting in a fancy penthouse. Waiting for somebody else to challenge him. _

_ That was part of his problem. He was overwhelmingly, the strongest trainer in the region. Nobody could come close to his level. His last challenger, a happy looking kid, wearing a black hat with a gold stripe down the middle, was the closest anybody ever come to taking him down. He had Brendan down to his last two pokemon. And he had unknowingly reawakened the spark inside of Brendan to go traveling again._

_ Which is why he didn't think he could stand it anymore. He couldn't stand just sitting around all day waiting for the next wannabe champion to come up to his door thinking he could win. He had to find a way out. Which is when it hit him. Why didn't he just call Steven? He ran over to his Pokenav, and quickly dialed his old friend. He was sure Steven_ Stone_ would have an answer._

* * *

And he did. With a few favors called in, he got Wallace to take his old position as champion back, with minimal paperwork. The next thing Brendan knew, he was free of his duties as champion. Professor Birch had suggested challenging the Sinnoh champion, Cynthia, but Brendan took it one step further. He decided to challenge all of the gyms in Sinnoh, starting from scratch except for his loyal Sceptile.

And so here he was. Former Hoenn Champion, Bane of Aqua, and Magma, Calmer of Storms, and Summoner of Raquaza, standing in an unfamiliar city, in an unfamiliar region, filled with unfamiliar pokemon.

And Brendan couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

* * *

**Hello! So this is my first pokemon story. Let me know what you think so far. I'm basing it more on the games than the anime. So if you see some things that don't correspond with the anime, that's why.**

**PsionicRain**


	2. Lucas

Brendan smiled and said "Hi. I just got off the boat from Hoenn and I don't really know my way around this region. Do you have maps for sale?"

"I think we might have one more. We haven't received any for a while now. So we may be out. But ill check" and with that, Nurse Joy got up, and made her way to a back room, which Brendan had not noticed until now.

While he was waiting, a young man came up behind him and tapped on his shoulder. Surprised, Brendan turned around, and saw a young man, about his age and height. He was wearing a blue, high collared coat, with a red shirt underneath. Around his neck was wrapped a white scarf, and sitting atop his head was a red beret, with a blue poke ball design on the side. "Excuse me." The young man asked in a polite tone. "But did you say you were from the Hoenn region?" Brendan nodded in conformation. "Would your name happen to be Brendan?" the young man asked in the same polite tone.

"Yea, it is."

The young man let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good. I thought I had found the wrong person. My name is Lucas. I'm an assistant to Professor Rowan. You see, a couple weeks ago we got a call from Professor Birch. He told us that you would be arriving in Canalave city, and asked if we could meet up with you here and help you get started. So, I guess what I'm saying is I'm here to take you to meet Professor Rowan." Brendan blinked a few times in surprise.

"Oh. Uh. Ok. Where is this Professor of yours?" It was at this time that Nurse Joy emerged from the back room, a large smile on her face.

"I found one. It was the very last one. So here you are young man." Brendan turned to her and accepted the map with a smile and a nod.

As Nurse Joy Returned to what she was doing before, which appeared to be paperwork, Brendan turned to face Lucas. "To answer your question, Professor Rowan lives in Sandgem Town. It's just to the south of here."

Brendan nodded, and asked "How are we getting there?" Lucas just grinned and pulled out 2 Poke balls. Brendan smirked and followed Lucas outside, waving and thanking Nurse Joy as he did. When he joined Lucas outside, he was not alone. Beside him stood 2 bird Pokemon: a Pidgeot. And a black and white bird that Brendan had never seen before. Seeing his confusion, Lucas explained; "This is Staraptor, Sinnohs equivalent of Pidgeot basically." Neither pokemon looked happy about that comparison, as they glared at each other with so much intensity, Brendan was surprised he didn't see sparks.

"So. We are flying?"

Lucas looked at him with a confused expression. "Well. Yea. Why? Is there a problem with that?" he asked, sounding slightly concerned. Every trainer that had any sense flew. It beat retracing your path on foot over, and over again. So why did this trainer, who, according to Professor Birch, was very accomplished, appear to be sweating bullets over a short flight?

"No! No problem at all! Let's be off then!" Putting on a fake smile, Brendan gestured towards the two bird pokemon, who were glaring daggers at each other. "So who's going to take which pokemon?"

Lucas shrugged and said, "It doesn't matter to me either way."

Brendan considered the pokemon before him. After a few seconds deliberation, he chose the Pidgeot, simply because he was more familiar with the species. After a couple minutes' preparations, the two trainers were ready to go. Brendan mounted Pidgeot, and Lucas mounted Staraptor. Once they were both reasonably secure on the large birds, Lucas shouted "Fly! To Sandgem Town!" and with that they were on their way.

* * *

Across the region, in Veilstone city, a man with unkempt sky blue hair looked out across the city towards Mount Coronet. Behind him, a man with darker blue hair knelt, waiting for instructions. The man with the lighter hair, turned around and looked at his kneeling subordinate. "Saturn, I am going out into Sinnoh to gather what I need. I trust you will be able to handle things here?"

The man named Saturn let out a small gasp, before composing himself and saying; "Yes, of course sir!" The other man nodded, and made to leave. "You're leaving now sir?"

The other man turned towards his stand in, and nodded. "I trust you will lead well. However, if I find that my trust is misplaced, you will immediately, and permanently be replaced. Is that understood?" Saturn replied with a very quick, sharp nod. "Good." And with that, the man strode out of the room, leaving Saturn, still kneeling on the floor.

"I won't fail you Cyrus sir."

* * *

**Hi. So yea. I wanted to post this last week. But I got caught up reading the Pokemon manga. Which I had never read before. Its pretty great. So a couple people told me that Brendans hair is not white. He's actually wearing a knit cap. I did not know this. But now I do so I wont make that mistake anymore. I honestly did not expect so many reviews so quickly. But thank you to those that did. It was quite a nice surprise. **

* * *

Sls


End file.
